


There Is No Excuse

by ForeverEvolving



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: post - 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverEvolving/pseuds/ForeverEvolving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no excuse -- just as there is no forgiveness."<br/>This story contains spoilers for events taking place in the episode "Midnight city" 3x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> A little FYI - English is not my first language, also no matter how hard i try I can never seem to master the art of proper punctuation therefore, all of the annoying little grammar and punctuation mistakes? Completely mine! I take full blame.  
> On a related note if you are interested in editing this little piece, shot me a private message. I won't say no.
> 
> liked it? Hated it? thought Felicity sounded out of character... or maybe not.  
> Either way feel free to let me know. comments are an author bread and butter :-)
> 
> (Drabble was slightly edited since it was originally posted)

There is no excuse for what she has done. There can be no running away (not that she will try) from that split second decision that now haunts her days and her nights; that darkness and slowly chips away, at her once, honest heart, every time she looks into his eyes and sees a glimpse of emotion she has not seen in a man’s eyes since her father left. It is, how she knows, it will haunt her to her grave because it is the single, most vile, thing she has ever done he does not deserve to be so disgracefully betrayed by those he loves the most.

It had been her idea to create the program, the one that helped Laurel sound like Sara- their Sara- all in order to deceive Captain Lance into believing his youngest was still alive.

No temporary loss of sanity due to maddening grief, or even the pretense that she was honoring her dead friend. There is no excuse -- just as there is no forgiveness.


End file.
